The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Final Fantasy VII Style
by otaku9
Summary: Once upon a time, a young man was hidden away in a tower because of his appearance. Forbidden by his master, adopted father, and only friend, he longs to see the outside world. Sephiroth as Quasimodo, Tifa Lockhart as Esmeralda, Cloud Strife as Captain Phoebus, Professor Hojo as Judge Claude Frollo, Zack Fair as Victor, Angeal Hewley as Hugo, and Aerith Gainsborough as Laverne.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Final Fantasy VII nor Hunchback of Notre Dame._

The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Final Fantasy VII Style

Once upon a time, in the beautiful land of Midgar, a story that tells of mystery, love, and of true beauty.

In the early morning, the lights of the Shinra Tower shone across the landscape, waking up the citizens of Midgar to its brightness.

_"Morning in Midgar,_

_The city awakes to the lights of Shinra Tower._

_The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes _

_To the lights of Shinra Tower_

_To the lights as bright as the sun_

_To the llights dim as the haze_

_And some say the soul of the city's_

_The shine of the lights, the lights of Shinra Tower."_

Singing in front a small stand, a young girl who wore a navy blue flowery top with a black jacket, black shorts, knee-high shoes, and a black headband was swinging his legs back and forth. She had short black hair and black eyes.

Right in front of her, little boys and girls were gathering in front of her. The sign above her said "The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi and her Puppet Pals".

"Look," The girl who was apparently called Yuffie told the kids, pointing to the lights,"They're beautiful, no? So many colors, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't work all by themselves."

"They don't?" A small puppet suddenly popped up beside Yuffie. The little puppet had long red hair in a ponytail, bright green eyes, black sunglasses on his head, and wore a black suit opened up to reveal a white shirt.

"No, silly boy," Yuffie told the puppet, "Up there, high, high in the dark tower lives the mysterious light shiner." She looked at the kids. "Who is this creature?"

"Who?" The puppet popped up again.

"What is he?" Yuffie asked again to the children.

"What?"

"How did he come to be there?"

"How?"

"Hush," She told the puppet, who hung his head, "And Yuffie will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster."

_"Dark was the night when our tale was begun_

_On the docks near Shinra Tower."_

Sneaking in the dark of the night, three men and one girl were sneaking around, hiding from some unknown creature or something.

A loud wail came from a bundle in the woman's arms, echoing in the empty night.

"Shut it up, will you!" One man shouted to her, who had short black hair, a beard, and a cloak covering his body told the woman.

"We'll be spotted!" The second man told her comfortingly. This man had long black hair, pale skin, bright red eyes, a red cloak, and a golden gauntlet on his left hand.

"Hush, little one," The woman soothed the bundle in her arms. The woman had long brown hair, being pulled up by a yellow cloth and brown eyes. She wore a long white dress as well, but was barefooted.

_"Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Shinra Tower."_

"Four guilders for safe passage into Midgar." Another man, the leader, another man with long black hair, but his face was clean-shaven. He also wore a black, torn suit.

_"But a trap had been laid for the gypsies,_

_And they gazed up in fear and alarm,"_

And, suddenly, many men on bikes rode up to the little group.

_"At a figure whose clutches_

_Were iron as much as the bells,"_

"Professor Hojo." The first man said, looking up at the figure in horror.

_"The bells of Shinra Tower"_

_(Kyrie Eleison)"_

The figure before them was hunched over, wearing a white labcoat and had his long black hair pulled into a ponytail. The man looked like he was in his 60s, yet rode on his motercycle like he was a king on a throne.

_"Professor Hojo longed to purge the world_

_Of vice and sin_

_(Kyrie Eleison)_

_And he saw corruption _

_Ev'rywhere_

_Except within."_

"Bring these gypsy vermin to the SOLDIER Headquarters."

"You there, what are you hiding?" One of the men yelled, looking at the woman with the bundle in her arms.

"Stolen goods, no doubt." Hojo said calmly, "Take them from her."

_"She ran."_

As fast as she could, the woman ran away from he ambush, holding the bundle in her arms as Hojo rode after her on his black chocobo. Although, she was pretty fast, she knew she couldn't outrun a motercycle.

"Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!" The woman cried out, praying to Gaia for help.

Next thing she knew, the Shinra Tower was right ahead. Picking up on speed, the woman continued to run to the tower.

But, Hojo caught up to her, trying to grab the bundle from her. In a tug-of-war fight, the woman was pulling with all of her might, trying to take the bundle from Hojo. But, Hojo, despite his age, was stronger, grabbing the bundle and causing the woman to hit her head on the stairs of the tower, unmoving.

"A baby?" Hojo realized, looking at the bundle. He lift a part of the blanket and quickly closed it. "A monster!"

Quickly, Hojo saw a well, and had an idea. Gripping the bundle in his hand, Hojo strode over to the well, about to drop the baby into the well.

"Stop!" A voice yelled. "Cried the CEO!" The CEO had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pristine white suit. He was Rufus Shinra, CEO of Shinra Tower, the light tower of Midgar.

"This is an unholy demon," Hojo said in his defense, "I'm sending it back to hell where it belongs."

_"See there innocent blood you have spilt_

_On the steps of Shinra Tower." _

Rufus held up the woman's dead body, cradling her as he yelled at Hojo.

"I am guitless. She ran, I pursued." Hojo told him calmly.

_"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt_

_On the steps of Shinra Tower."_

"My conscience is clear!" Hojo told him.

_"You can lie to yourself and your minions,_

_You can claim that you haven't a qualm_

_But you never can run from_

_Nor hide what you've done_

_From the eyes, _

_The very eyes of Shinra Tower."_

And Rufus pointed up to the statues that seemed to stare into Hojo's soul.

_"And for one time in his life,_

_Of power and control,_

_Hojo felt a twinge of fear,_

_For his immortal soul."_

"What must I do?" Hojo asked Rufus.

"Care for the child," Rufus said, "And raise him as your own."

"What?" Hojo couldn't believe it. "I'd be settled with this scary-?" Then he stopped. "Very well. Let him live with you in your tower."

"Live here?" Rufus said, as if Hojo just told him that a meteor was about to hit the entire planet. "Where?"

"Anywhere." Hojo answered.

_"Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see him."_

"The light tower, perhaps. And who knows, our Goddess works in mysterious ways." As Rufus walked away, Hojo looked down at the baby.

_"Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be_

_Of use to me."_

"And Hojo gave the child a cruel name," Yuffie finished her story, "A name of a tree, Sephiroth."

_"Now here's a riddle to guess, if you can,_

_Sing the lights of Shinra Tower._

_Who's the monster and who's the man?_

_Sing the lights, lights, lights, lights, lights, lights, lights, lights, lights of Shinra Tower."_

_End of Prologue. I hope you liked it so far. Please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Final Fantasy VII nor Hunchback of Notre Dame._

The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Final Fantasy VII 

_Chapter one_

"Alright, little one," A man with long silver hair and bright green eyes told the thing in his gloved hands, "It's time for you to go to your family." He opened up his hands to show a small white bird. This man was named Sephiroth and for 25 years, he has been living and working in the Shinra Light Tower of the Shinra Company.

As he walked over to the balcony, he was talking to the little bird. "You know, you are lucky. You can be free, you can fly as fast as you can, as far as you can, to wherever you want to go. I just hope you can be with your family again." And with that, he lifted his hands to the sky, and the bird flew away, going farther and farther away from him.

Right in front of him, three statues stood there on the balcony, looking down at the ground below them, to where the people are Midgar were setting up for the Festival of Fools, one of Midgar's greatest celebrations, a whole bunch of craziness and laughter.

"Man," The statue on Sephiroth's left complained. The statue had black spiky hair and bright blue eyes. He wore the uniform of the SOLDIER of Shinra, the armed forces that protected Shinra. "I'd thought he'd never leave. I'll be spitting feathers out of my mouth for weeks!"

"Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open, Puppy." The statue in front of him told the first statue. This statue had long black hair slicked back from his forehead and blue eyes the same as the first statue. He also wore a SOLDIER uniform, same as the first statue's but he carried a huge sword on his back.

"Hey, Seph," the second statue asked Sephiroth, using one of his friend's nicknames, "What's going on down there?" He pointed downwards.

"The Feast of Fools." Sephiroth answered, walking beside the statue.

"Alright!" The first statue cheered excitedly. "Then let's get this party started! I'll get the wine and the cheese!" And he ran off.

"Zack!" The second statue yelled back. "Don't make a mess again!" And he ran off too.

Sephiroth sighed, slumping over the balcony.

"Sephy," The girl statue walked over to Sephiroth, using another one of their nicknames for him, "What's the matter?" She was trying to brush off the many birds that were on her body at the same time.

"I don't know, Aerith," Sephiroth told her, "It's just that for 25 years, I have longed to actually _go _to the Feastival of Fools instead of watching."

"Then just go ask Hojo." Zack told him.

"Zack!" The second statue yelled, "You know why he can't!"

Professor Hojo, as long as Sephiroth could remember, forbid Sephiroth from going outside to protect himself from the horrible people that would hurt him.

"Hush, Angeal," Aerith told the second statue, "Seph, take it from someone half as old as the church itself." Although she looked young, Aerith was _really_ old, "You will never know until you try."

Just then, a knock came from the door. "It's him!" Sephiroth told them as they quickly ran back to their previous positions.

"Remember," Aerith said, "Tell him." And she froze.

Entering the room, the hunched scientist was carrying a picnic basket similar to Aerith's flower basket.

"Morning, Sephiroth," Hojo smiled at him. "Greetings, master." Sephiroth greeted Hojo.

"I brought food." Hojo held up the basket, placing it on the little table in the center of the room. "Who were you talking to, exactly, Sephiroth?"

"M-My friends." Sephiroth answered, gesturing to the three statues behind him.

"Sephiroth," Hojo told him, his voice as if he were talking to a three year old, "What are your friends made of?"

"Stone." Sephiroth answered back.

"Can stone talk?" Hojo asked.

"No, master." Sephiroth lowered his head.

"Now," Hojo clasped his hands together, "Shall we do your alphabet."

"Yes master." Sephiroth monotonously.

"A?"

"Abominition."

"B?"

"Blasphemy."

"C?"

"C-Contrion."

"D."

"Damnation."

"E."

"E-Eternal damnation."

"F."

"Festival." Sephiroth blurted out, causing Hojo to spit out his wine. "What?" He demanded. "Forgiveness. Sorry." Sephiroth quickly replied.

"You've been thinking of going to the festival, haven't you?" Hojo asked him.

"W-Well, i-it's just that, well, you go and-"_I'm _the CEO's top scientist, I must go. But I don't enjoy a minute of it. Listen to me, Sephiroth."

_"The world is cruel, the world is wicked,_

_ It's I alone you can trust in this whole city_

_ I am your only friend._

_ I who keep you, feed you, teach you, dress you,_

_ I who look upon you without fear_

_ How can I protect you, boy?_

_ Unless you always stay in here,_

_ Away here"_

"Remember what I've told you Sephiroth."

_"You are horrible_

_ (I am horrible)_

_ And you are scary_

_ (And I am scary)_

_ And these are crimes for which show little pity_

_ You do not comprehend_

_ (You are my one defender)_

_ Out there will revile you as a monster_

_ (Only a monster)_

_ Out there they will hate and scorn and cheer_

_ (Only a monster)_

_ Why invite their calumny, and consternation?_

_ Stay in here, be faithful to me_

_ (I'm faithful)_

_ Grateful to me_

_ (I'm grateful)_

_ Do as I say, obey and stay in here_

_ (I'll stay in here)"_

"I'm sorry, master." Sephiroth apologized. "You are forgiven, Sephiroth." And Hojo walked out.

_"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone,_

_ Gazing at the people down below me."_

Sephiroth slowly walked over to the balcony and watched as everyone in Midgar was setting up for the Feast of Fools.

_ "All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone_

_ Hungry for the histories they teach me."_

Sephiroth walked over to a larger table than the one he and Hojo sat at and pulled a tarp off a diorama of the entire city of Midgar. He had made every person he saw carefully and in detail. In the Shinra Light Tower, a little figure of Sephiroth was there, looking down at the little people like the real Sephiroth.

_ All my life I memorized their faces_

_ Knowing them as they will never know me_

_ All my life, I wonder how it feels to pass a day_

_ Not above them, but part of them."_

He placed the little figure of himself in the town with the other little people of the Midgar.

_"And out there, living in the sun,_

_ Give me out day out there,_

_ And all I ask is one, to hope forever."_

Zack, Angeal, and Aerith looked on happily as Sephiroth started swinging and jumping though out the tower.

_"Out there, where they all live unaware,_

_ What I'd give, what I'd dare, _

_ Just to live one day out there._

_ Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives._

_ Through the roofs and gables I can see them. _

_ Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives,_

_ Heedless of the gift it is to be them._

_ If I was in their skin,_

_ I'd treasure every instant."_

He then jumped down onto the drain and slid down, his hair flying in the wind, and his boots getting all wet with the water.

_"And out there, strolling by Junon,_

_ Taste the morning out there, like ordinary man,_

_ Who freely walk about there, just one day_

_ And then, I swear I'll be,_

_ Content, with my shame."_

He was now climbing up to the very tippy top of another tower, the highest part of the whole Light Tower.

He then began to climb down and run along the whole roof of the tower.

_"Won't resent, won't despair,_

_ Old and bent, I won't care."_

He jumped onto a railing.

_"I'll have spent one day out there."_

A black wing sprouted out of his back.

_End. Sorry I haven't added on to this story in a long time. I hope you like it and please review._


End file.
